Letting Go
by jungminra
Summary: Seungcheol yang melihat itu hanya bisa berfikir positif siapa tau mereka hanya sekedar berteman dan keluar bersama. Tapi pikiran postifnya hilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat Jisoo mencium pipi kekasihnya SEVENTEEN! SEUNGHAN! YAOI! CHP 2 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I got something to say_

 _Let's meet up_

 _Now we sit silent_

 _Facing each other_

Pintu cafe itu terbuka, sepasang mata mengalihkan pandangan keseseorang yang baru saja masuk. Orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Melihatnya saja membuat jantungnya berdebar. Seorang namja itu masuk dan menghampirinya. Akan tetapi setelah namja itu duduk dihadapannya ia hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berucap apa – apa.

"Sudah lama Seungcheol- _ah_?" tanya seorang namja berambut panjang sebahu ke orang yang duduk dihadapannya

"Belum _"_ jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat orang yang ada didepannya

Hening, tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengucapkan suatu kata pun. Sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya ramah

"Bagaimana dengan dua espesso Seungcheol _-ah_?" jawab Jeonghan seraya menatap namja didepannya

"Tidak aku americano saja" jawab namja yang bernama Seungcheol

"Baiklah satu espesso dan satu americano" jawab Jeonghan seraya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu bersamanya selama 1 tahun ini.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah lama? Memang, banyak halangan yang sudah berhasil mereka lalui. Akan tetapi tetap saja, ada pertemuan maka ada perpisahan

 _I keep thinking in my head_

 _Should i say this or not_

 _Althoungh i don't want to_

' _kau harus memulainya Seungcheol, kau harus menghadapinya. Semakin cepat semakin baik'_

"Jeonghan..."kata Seungcheol membuka percakapan. Yang hanya dibalas tatapan oleh namja cantik didepannya. Jeonghan yang melihat wajah Seungcheol yang tampak ia berbeda dari biasanya, hanya bisa menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran negatifnya

"Aku pikir kita lebih baik sampai disini saja" ucap Seungcheol tegas, ia tak mau melihat Jeonghan yang berada didepannya, ia takut pertahanannya runtuh seketika ketika ia melihatnya

Namja cantik yang mempunyai senyum bagaikan malaikat kini tak mampu menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya, matanya berkaca – kaca butiran air kini sudah ada ditepi matanya hanya menunggu untuk terjatuh. Hanya hitungan detik butiran itu benar – benar sudah terjatuh.

"Kau.." Jeonghan tak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya hanya air mata yang semakin deras yang dapat mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya

"Maafkan aku" hanya sebuah kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Seungcheol dan langsung meninggalkan Jeonghan yang ia buat menangis sendirian didalam kafe.

"kau akan bahagia bersamanya" ucap Seungcheol lirih seraya menoleh kebelakang

" _ **Seungcheol-ah bukankah itu Jeonghan dan siapa itu? Bukankah itu Jisoo?" Ucap Mingyu, yang membuat Seungcheol mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu. Benar saja itu kekasihnya Jeonghan dan Hong Jisoo seorang teman di sekolahnya**_

 _ **Seungcheol yang melihat itu hanya bisa berfikir positif siapa tau mereka hanya sekedar berteman dan keluar bersama. Tapi pikiran postifnya hilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat Jisoo mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Mingyu yang menyadari kejadian tak mengenakkan matanya itu langsung melihat reaksi Seungcheol yang ingin menghampiri mereka dan langsung dicegah olehnya. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk situasi, ia menyadari bahwa ini masih ditempat umum**_

 _I remember our good times_

 _The days of laughter and fun_

 _Memories ever so precious_

 _Fill up inside me_

 _Although i don't want to_

Seungcheol tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap kekasihnya, tidak sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Matanya sudah merah akan tetapi ia tetap menahan agar butiran – butiran itu tidak mengalir membasahi pipinya

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan itu benar Choi Seungcheol, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, kau bukan namja yang lemah" ucap Seungcheol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri seraya memukul dadanya sendiri

 **Brrukk**

Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan didiepannya. Ia ingin melihatnya namun ia tak mau orang lain tau jika ia telah menahan tangisan

"Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol mendongakan kepalanya melihat orang yang ada didepannya. 'Mingyu' batinnya. Seorang teman dari kecil yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Seungcheol tak menolak saat ia diajak untuk masuk kemobil oleh Mingyu

"Minumlah" ucap Mingyu seraya memberi sebuah botol air mineral.

"Aku tau kau pasti melakukannya cepat atau lambat. Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan secepat ini Seungcheol _-ah_ , ini baru sekitar 3 hari sejak kejadian itu"

Seungcheol hanya mendengarnya samar – samar, pikirannya melayang membayangkan kenangan bersama Jeonghan sewaktu mereka masih bersama

" _ **Jeonghan kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku mencintaimu" ucap Seungcheol teman sekelasnya, ia melihat wajah Seungcheol yang gugup setelah mengucapkan itu. Seungcheol memang baik, sangat sayang jika ia tidak menerimanya. Walaupun ia sebenarnya tak mempunyai rasa apa - apa**_

" _ **Yaa.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jeonghan sembari tertawa, ia tidak ingin Seungcheol tau ia telah mengucpakan kebohongan yang menurut Seungcheol mungkin 'indah'**_

" _ **Benarkah? Aku tak menyangkanya" setelah itu Seungcheol memeluk namja didiepannya dengan erat dan yang dipeluk membalasnya**_

" _ **Sebuah kejutan kalau begitu Seungcheol-ah"**_

" _ **Begitulah.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Jeonghan"**_

" _ **Tidak akan Seungcheol, aku mencintaimu selamanya"**_

' _ **maafkan aku Seungcheol-ah' ucap Jeonghan didalam hati**_

"Aku salah sejak awal. Setelah semuanya hanya kebodohanku membuat aku menjadi seorang yang bodoh" ucap Seungcheol bermonolog, tak menghiraukan wajah Mingyu yang menatapnya khawatir

" _ **Apa tidak apa – apa jika aku mampir ke apartemen?"**_

" _ **Tidak apa – apa bukannya kita hanya akan menonton film saja tidak lebihkan?" wajah Jeonghan yang semula tersenyum penuh kini berubah menjadi merah. Melihat wajah kekasihya yang berubah warna Seungcheol semakin menggodanya**_

" _ **Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeonghan? Apa kau ingin melakukan lebih?" tanya Seungcheol mengoda kakasihnya yang mukanya sudah merah karena malu**_

" _ **Yasudah tidak jadi, aku mau pulang saja"**_

" _ **Jangan pulang Jeonghan.. atau aku akan"**_

" _ **Akan apa?" tanya Jeonghan ketus. Merasa orang yang Jeonghan ajak bicara tidak menjawab ia menoleh dan sontak saja sewaktu Jeonghan menoleh bibirnya langsung menyentuh bibir orang yang disampingnya. Hanya menyentuh tidak lebih akan tetapi tetap saja membuatnya memerah**_

" _ **First kiss Jeonghan?" yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala. Membuat orang yang bertanya tadi tertawa mendengarnya**_

" _ **Jangan tertawa"**_

" _ **Apa kau ingin melakukan lebih? Seperti..."**_

" _ **YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BERHENTI"**_

"Aku harusnya menyadari kau tak mencintaiku sejak awal... Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal saja Jeonghan... Kenapa harus bermain dibelakangku?" mendengar Seungcheol berbicara sendiri lagi, Mingyu hanya menepuk – nepuk pundah sahabatnya itu

" _ **Seungcheol tunggu.. kau salah faham"**_

" _ **Apa yang harus kau jelaskan?Aku punya mata yang bisa melihat kau dengan Jisoo"**_

" _ **Bukan seperti itu Seungcheol aku bisa menjelasknnya.. Aku dan Jisoo hanya berteman tak lebih dari itu percayalah"**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

" _ **Benar Seungcheol. Aku akan meyakinkanmu" ucap Jeonghan seraya menangis didepan kekasihnya**_

"Bukankah itu hanya air mata palsumu. Apa kau akan menyangka bahwa senjatamu itu bisa membuatku percaya kepadamu Jeonghan?" ucap Seungcheol seraya memiringkan bibirnya,tersenyum tapi bukan senyum yang indah, akan tetapi hanya senyum kekecewaan

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum, senyum tulusmu bukan senyum yang kau paksakan saat bersamaku" ucap Seungcheol menambahkan

 _I'd been holding on to you for so long_

 _But now i must let go_

 _There's nothing i can do for you_

 _It's the only way to make you happy_

 _So i let go_

 _So you can smile someday_

"Jisoo bagaimana kalau kita beli boneka itu?" ucap seorang namja yang sedang mengandeng tangan namja disebelahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang yang besar

"Tidak... itu terlalu mahal" jawab Jisoo sambil melihat orang yang berada disebelahnya, Jisoo terlalu gemas untuk melihat kekasihnya kini telah mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo yang baik akan membelikan spesial untuk kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang berulangtahun" ucap Jisoo seraya tertawa dan hanya dibalas oleh pukulan kasih sayang oleh Jeonghan kekasihnya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang telah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Seseorang itu tersenyum melihat namja yang diseberang sana tersenyum indah, walaupun si namja itu bukan tersenyum bersamanya atau tersenyum karenanya. Tapi melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuatnya bahagia, sederhana bukan?

"Setidaknya engkau telah bahagia Jeonghan... senyummu yang indah itu sudah menandakan bahwa kau sudah melupakan semua... Dan itu berarti engkau telah bahagia yang sesungguhnya.. tak sia – sia aku melepasmu, karena aku tau itu satu – satunya cara untuk membuatmu bahagia bukan dengan cara mempertahankanmu"

"Seungcheol _-ah_ kau melihat apa? tidak kau mimisan lagi.. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke bandara, penerbangan ke Jepang akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Aku yakin eomma mu sudah menyiapkan dokter yang profesional untuk menyembuhkanmu"

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Tahun sudah membuka lembaran ke 3 sejak Seungcheol maupun Jisoo meninggalkannya. Jisoo meninggalkannya setelah ia memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya Jisoo adalah tempat persingahan sementaranya, saat mengatakannya ia sebenarnya takut jika Jisoo akan marah kepadanya akan tetapi Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan menanyakan apakah ia mau melanjutkannya atau tidak, dengan tegas ia menolaknya ia tidak mau Jisoo akan ia kecewakan sama seperti Seungcheol dulu

Ia berjalan menulusuri jalan taman yang sejuk, udara sore saat ini sangat bersahabat dengannya. Ia memasang earphonenya dan memainkan sebuah lagu

 _As i drink in the spring night time air_

 _I'm comfroting my heart with the spring wind_

 _The street i walked on like a habit_

 _Only has the scent of painful season she_

 _I keep thinking about her_

 _Only tears are falling_

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar lirik yang entah bagaimana bisa mengingatkannya kepada sesosok Seungcheol. Pandangannya tertuju kepada sebuah jalan didepannya, ia merasa bahwa ada ia yang masih SMA melintasi jalan didepannya dan bergandengan tangan bersama sesosok Seungcheol yang memakai celana abu – abu

" _ **Kenapa kau mengantarku pulang Seungcheol-ah?"**_

" _ **Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian, walaupun hanya untuk pulang kerumah"**_

" _ **Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, lagi pula rumahmu tidak searah denganku"**_

" _ **Itu bukan masalah, aku bisa naik bus untuk pulang sangat senang ketika berada disuatu tempat ditaman ini. Lihat disana Junghan"**_

"Disinikan Seungcheol? Tempat kesenanganmu ditaman ini. Lihatlah ukiran ini masih ada" ucapnya sambil meraba ukiran JS di sebuah batang pohon, JS merupakan singkatan dari Junghan dan Seungcheol

 _Hello spring, you're still so pretty_

 _The scent, the wind is mixing with the warmth_

 _Everything's the same, time is colorless_

 _But i'm still in last year's spring_

 _My tears are senselessly falling_

 _Thanks for the sunlight that is hugging me brightly_

"You're probably feeling this spring from somewhere too.. remember that" Junghan menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu remember that yang ia dengarkan tadi, ia menyukai lagu itu akhir – akhir ini apalagi saat ini adalah musim semi yang merupakan musim kesukaan bagi Seungcheol

Ia melepaskan earphonenya bertepatan dengan lagu yang mengalunnya tadi berakhir, ia menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disuatu bangku. Ia tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya

"Jisoo" sapanya ramah, yang disapa tersenyum manis dan mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya

"Undangan? Pertunanganmu dengan Jihoon?" ucapnya sambil mengamati undangan itu dan ia enggan untuk membukanya sekarang

"Iya, pastikan untuk datang. Jika kau kesepian kau bisa datang bersama Soonyoung" ucap Jisoo serta tertawa kecil melihat Junghan yang sedikit tersindir atas ucapannya tadi

"Baiklah aku lebih baik untuk datang sendiri" Ia segera memasukkan undangan pertunangan tadi kedalam ranselnya dan memakainya kembali

"Aku harus pergi duluan" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Jisoo yang hanya tersenyum

"Aku tau kebiasaanmu sekarang Junghan, berjalan – jalan ketempat yang dulu pernah kau kunjungi bersama Seungcheol" gumam Jisoo dan melihat Junghan yang berjalan dengan mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang ia pasang dikepalanya

Ia berjalan menuju suatu halte bus dan duduk disuatu tempat yang kosong, akan tetapi saat dihalte selanjutnya ia harus berdiri dan menyerahkan kursinya kepada seorang nenek yang baru saja masuk

" _ **Junghan aku harus berdiri, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa duduk disebelahmu"**_

" _ **Kenapa? Apa karena aku bau?"**_

" _ **Tidak, lihatlah ada seorang nenek yang baru masuk. Aku harus memberikan tempat dudukku kepada nenek itu, aku masih kuat untuk berdiri, kau juga harus melakukan itu Junghan walaupun kau tidak berpergian bersamaku"**_

"Aku sudah melakukannya sekarang Seungcheol-ah" batin Junghan seraya tersenyum kepada seorang nenek yang sekarang sudah duduk ditempat yang ia pakai tadi.

Ia menuju pintu bus ketika bus sudah berhenti dihalte tempat yang ia tuju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat perbelanjaan yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Jisoo dulu untuk membeli boneka. Ia menuju eskalator yang akan membawanya kelantai 5, disuatu pusat perbelanjaan terdengar lagu dari Lee Hi penyanyi kesukaannya, ia sangat menikmati lagu itu sampai – sampai ia membayangkan Seungcheol lagi

 _When we bid goodnight on our last day together_

 _I turned around and only cold tears ran down my face_

 _Will you hold me one more time?_

 _Make me feel the love_

 _My heart is cold because it's empty_

 _Let me hold you hand again and again and again_

 _ **Junghan menarik baju Seungcheol yang saat ini akan menaiki eskalator yang berada didepannya. Seungcheol yang menyadarinya langsung berbalik dan menatap Junghan**_

" _ **Ada apa, apa kau lupa membawa sesuatu?"**_

" _ **Tidak.. aku hanya.. takut untuk naik itu" Ucap Junghan dengan malu**_

" _ **Tenang aku akan mengengam tanganmu kau tak perlu takut" ucap Seungcheol menenangkannya. Seungcheol langsung mengandeng tangan dingin Junghan dan membawanya untuk naik eskalator**_

"Aku sudah tidak takut lagi Seungcheol-ah. Terimakasih sudah menenangkanku" batin Junghan seraya mencari keberadaan suatu toko yang akan ia tuju. Setelah berberapa menit berkeliling mall, ia masuk suatu toko figura dan pencetak foto. Ia mengambil usb dan menyerahkan keseseorang pegawai toko tersebut

"Tolong dicetak satu, aku akan menunggunya disini" ucapnya dan segera duduk disuatu kursi tunggu. Lagi – lagi sebuah lagu mengalun dan ia terjebak dalam memorinya yang kembali memutar adengannya bersama Seungcheol

 _You and i will fall in luv again_

 _Please come back, i won't lose you again_

 _Look at me, i'm only looking at you_

 _Baby come back to me let's luv again_

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya bersama Seungcheol ketika seorang pegawai memberikan foto dan usbnya. Ia mengamati foto tersebut dan tersenyum indah, ia meraba foto itu, fotonya bersama Seungcheol. Ia segera membayar dan melangkah pergi melihat – lihat figura ditoko sebelahnya, ia membeli suatu figura kayu yang berwarna coklat

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pusat keramaian itu, ia sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai tempat itu tapi ia datang kesini untuk membeli hadiah untuk seseorang yang istimewa dihidupnya. Seperti tadi ia menaiki bus dan berjalan untuk menuju apartemennya hari sudah menjelang malam

Sesampainya ia diapartemennya ia melihat ada dua orang pria yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia menghampiri dua orang tersebut dan tak lupa senyum selalu berada diwajah cantiknya itu

"Sudah lama wonwoo-ya?" tanya Junghan ramah, Wonwoo tak menjawab tapi Mingyu namja disamping wonwoo yang menjawabnya

"Belum baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah yang ditekuk

"Itu berarti lama Mingyu-ya. Masuklah" ucapnya seraya membukakan pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk kedalam

"Tidak juga hyung. Apa sudah semua kau siapkan hyung?" ucap Wonwoo sambil duduk disofa ruang tamu Junghan

"Sudah, aku tak mau membawa terlalu banyak hadiah untuknya nanti. Ah.. aku lupa belum membeli bunga" ucapnya seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Kalau begitu Mingyu akan membelikan untukmu" ucap Wonwoo seraya menendang kaki Mingyu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu yang masih tertuju kepada ponselnya. Mingyu hanya menghadapkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan ekspresi seakan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Mingyu tolong belikan Junghan seikat bunga" ucap Wonwoo meminta

"Kau tau hyung? Aku baru saja duduk belum ada 5 menit dan kau menyuruhku untuk pergi lagi?" ucap Mingyu protes

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Mingyu-ya, atau rencanamu untuk besok pagi aku tak mau mengikutinya" Wonwoo sedikit memaksa Mingyu, dan Mingyu hanya menerima permintaan Wonwoo dengan sedikit keterpaksaan. Berberapa detik kemudian Mingyu sudah keluar dari apartemen Junghan untuk membeli bunga

"Maafkan aku hyung, besok aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Aku ada janji dengan Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Junghan yang sedang sibuk memasang foto ke figura yang ia beli tadi

"Tak masalah Wonwoo-ya, aku bisa naik bus untuk menemuinya.. aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" ucapnya ceria serta tak lupa mengembangkan senyumnya. Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya meringis

'Hyung kau harus menerima kenyataan' batin Wonwoo

Ia segera mengunci pintu apartemennya ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu pamit kepadanya untuk mempersiapkan rencana mereka besok pagi. Ia segera pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur tak lupa ia melakukan suatu kebiasaannya sebelum tidur,mendengarkan sebuah lagu untuk menghantarkannya kealam mimpi

 _The long nights is following you as it flows_

 _Time follows you and fades_

 _Why are you getting father away?_

 _So far that i can't reach you?_

 _Tell me why, youre so far away, why?_

 _Can't you see me in your eyes anymore?_

 _Love is so painful_

 _Goodbyes are even more painful_

Belum sempat lagu yang ia putar selesai, ia sudah terlelap tetapi ada satu yang harus diperhatikan saat ia tidur sekarang. Lihatlah diujung matanya terdapat sebuah butiran krystal yang masih menetes, sepertinya bayangan Seungcheol selalu bersamanya membuatnya terus membayangkannya

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, ia sudah bangun dan berpakaian rapi. Ia segera menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, tak lupa ia membawa figura dan bunga yang ia sudah siapkan kemarin. Perjalanannya memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit dan akhirnya ia sampai juga, ia tersenyum ketika kakinya menginjakkan tempat dimana Seungcheol berada. Seorang pria tua menyapanya

"Junghan tumben datang pagi – pagi. Kau ingin mengunjungi Seungcheol bukan? Dia sangat senang tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya" ucap pria tua itu

"Tentu aku akan menemuinya, aku juga sangat senang ketika akan bertemu dengannya" ucap Junghan seraya meninggalkan pria tua itu

Ia duduk ditempat dimana Seungcheol berada, tangannya menyentuh batu nisan yang bertuliskan Choi Seungcheol. Ia meletakkan figura foto diatas batu nisan dan tak lupa juga ia meletakkan seikat bunga didekatnya

"Annyeong Seungcheol, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kali ini aku datang sendiri Wonwoo dan Mingyu mempunyai acara sendiri, dan Jisoo sedang mempersiapkan pesta pertunangannya. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan seperti Jihoon, aku ingin juga bertunangan Seungcheol-ah. Tapi waktu sepertinya tak mendukung kita, kau telah meniggalkanku lebih dulu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan karena ia sebenarnya sedang menangis

 _ **Tiga bulan lamanya ia tak mendengar kabar dari Seungcheol, tiap malam ia selalu memikirkannya setelah ia mengetahui alasan Seungcheol memutuskannya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya berulang kali dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuatnya ingin memukul orang itu jika ia sudah bertemu dengan orang itu**_

" _ **Ada apa? tak bisakah kau sabar sedikit?"**_

" _ **Seungcheol..."**_

" _ **Kenapa Seungcheol?" ia mulai khawatir karena mata Mingyu berair sepertinya Mingyu telah menangis**_

" _ **Seungcheol meninggalkan kita" Mingyu kembali menangis**_

" _ **... kanker darah yang menyerangnya membuat tubuhnya melemah dari waktu kewaktu, walaupun orangtuanya sudah membawanya kedoker terkenal diJepang.. tapi tuhan memiliki rencana lain" Junghan tak berkata sedikitpun ia hanya menangis dipelukan Mingyu, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya**_

"Jika saja aku bisa mengulang hari, aku akan mengulang dimana kau menyatakan cintamu dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu..." Junghan tersenyum melihat batu nisan Seungcheol yang sekarang sudah bersih

"... dan jika aku bisa mempercepat hari aku akan mempercepat dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Seungcheol, aku bahagia disini kau juga harus bahagia disana..." rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan ia mulai membersihkan air mata diwajahnya yang sudah bercampur dengan air hujan

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, takdir pula yang harus memisahkan mereka berdua

-END-

Annyeongg.. sebenernya ini sequel tapi entah kenapa kayaknya lebih bagus dibuat chapter jadi diganti jadi chapter hehehe~

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter 1~ Dan maafkan saya yang membuat cerita ini jadi sad ending-_


End file.
